


Dandelion

by calleryfield



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, alludes to her, beatrice not actually in the story but, just wirt's thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calleryfield/pseuds/calleryfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a whole year since the incidents beyond the garden wall, but Wirt can't help but let his mind wander back there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion

“As the wind blows the petals of a dandelion away  
So, too, does it take my wishes  
I, but a humbled spirit  
Yearning for what lies beyond the garden wall”  
Another year has past, and somehow my mind is still wandering off, thinking about Greg's and my adventure in the Unknown. With it being a whole year, that means it’s Halloween again; I should be with the rest of my classmates at some crazy party Jason Funderberker is throwing, dancing off to some upbeat pop song I couldn’t bother myself to listen to – I just don’t really bother listening to what’s popular anymore. No, instead, I’m here, thinking and sitting alone against this stoney wall, as the sun’s setting for the day while the air grows colder. The sky’s orange is slowly and gradually fading out into darkness.   
It’s a question and wonder why I’m back to sitting by this stoney wall in the cemetery; after all, it’s rather odd for a person to just sit around in the cemetery, if they weren’t visiting someone’s grave. I’m not doing anything like that. What am I doing there then? Well, this was the wall that started it all, right? The wall that the police kind of chased Greg and me to until we decided to climb over it. I guess the reason why I’m back here is because I’m reliving memories? No, wait, there’s something more to it. To be honest, the main reason why I’m here is because I’m missing something – who am I kidding – I’m missing someone. That’s what’s been bothering me for a long time. I’m reliving memories of a person I’ve only been with for perhaps a couple of days or so, and yet, I still cherish those moments and act as though they've always been a major part of my life.   
I continued to sit, slumped against the ragged wall, the cold wind rushes over me and I curl up more. Then, I stare at the thing that I’ve been twirling in my hands the entire time I was sitting there for: a dandelion. If I remember correctly, Greg had told me of a certain "rock fact" that if you wish on a dandelion and blow the little petal things away, then your dream would come true. Talk about a cliché superstition, but I couldn’t help but ponder about it as well. What prompted people to believe such a thing? There was already so many superstitions like that and yet, people still believe in such a thing. It’s always such a mystery to me if these came true, but then again, with what I faced, perhaps anything was possible.   
If anything is possible, maybe I should give it a shot. I thought to myself. Hesitantly, I bring the dandelion closer to my face and closed my eyes, but I stopped myself from blowing on the dandelion. In a moment of realization, I really never thought of what my wish would be. What was it that I truly desired or hoped for right now? I know that I miss that someone, but if that person was so far away, was it really worth wasting a wish on a thing that could be rather impossible? Okay, I did just establish the fact that anything is possible, but I can’t help but think that this is just another silly notion.   
So, it comes down to figuring out what is my wish. I guess what really want is to meet that someone again. Not just simply dreaming about them all the time. No, I want to talk to the real them, not the silly figment of my imagination version of them. In some way. Anything way, I just hope that we can talk again.  
I start staring again at the dandelion, twirling it again in my hand. Maybe I could share the wish with them. Maybe, some way, somehow, I could send this dandelion to them. Let my wishful message reach them in some way.   
That was my wish. I had found my wish. It was so simple. Beyond my twists of emotions of yearning, I found the wish that I desire to be granted. With a small smile, I bring up the dandelion to my face, the petals slightly brushing against my nose. Closing my eyes tightly, I focused on my wish, repeating every word in my head. As I repeated the words like a mantra, I blew all the petals off the dandelion, leaving only the bald seed head. Even as I watched the petals drift away with the wind, I continued saying those words, “I hope this message gets to you.”  
As night approached, I got up from the stoney wall and turned toward it. I placed a hand on the wall and recalled all my adventures past it, especially with them. Smiling at the final moment I saw them, I began to walk away, hopeful and determined that perhaps my message will get to them. It was time for me to catch up with Sarah and (unfortunately) Jason Funderberker at that Halloween party. I guess, I’ll just have to rely, for once, on a silly superstition to handle the rest of my hopes. After all, believing in something as that just once wouldn’t hurt, right?

“The petals of the Dandelion  
Float like paper airplanes in the midst of the night  
Sent out for you  
To simply say ‘I Love You’”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it's really short. I wanted to test out just writing within a character's head rather than focus on actions of a story, but I hoped you guys enjoyed my try on writing thoughts! It was kinda on the spur of the moment. 
> 
> But thanks for reading, and till next time! :)


End file.
